Malistaire
by citrine-cut emerald-shine
Summary: "All of us were determined, all of us were clever, all of us were strong. But did we have the power to defeat Malistaire?" Oneshot!  Citrine fic


Disclaimer: I'll own Wizard101 when the sky turns white and the clouds go green and the grass turns aquamarine. And when the cows fly over the moon with silver wings.

Hey guys! This is Citrine, and for you all that don't know, our account "CitrineEmerald" is split between me and my friend. We'll be doing some clash co-ops btw =)

This is a little oneshot that I scribbled down, gave a quick edit, checked over, and posted. Critic me-the grammar is horrendous btw xD And I did my best on the detail but it feels... Lacking. Not natural.

* * *

><p>My breath caught in my throat.<p>

He was here, real, before us.

His eyes were silver, silver like the storm clouds that littered the darks skies of Wizard City when it rained. His hair was jet black, silky, and sleek. Dark, colorful beads adorned his locks. His skin was pale, like snow, almost ghostly. The robe that he was clad it was dark gray, almost midnight black. Elaborate golden patterns crawled over the satin material. His jaw was square, set, his back straight, and in his hand was the Staff of the Dragoness. The wooden wand was five feet tall, the wood polished so it looked like iron. The ruby red, glowing orb was kept in pristine shape, with the metal golden dragon perched onto the scarlet glob, the scales detailed and the eyes bright. Power radiated from the staff, and I could hardly stand from the waves of sheer force emitting from it. His mana crackled in the air, like a smothering wall, pressing against me, so I could hardly breath. It was overwhelming.

_Malistaire. Malistaire Drake._

Besides me, Alexis DarkGiver, my sturdy friend held her own, but her sky blue eyes were wide, terrified. But she was still, her brawny frame poised in a battle position. She was alert, like always, Alexis the Cautious, Alexis the Alert, The Giver to Us All. She was always careful, never hasty. She was brave, but not stupid. She was serious, but had a tendency to make me giggle over the stupidest things. She had so much potential as a wizard, almost a Grand. I felt like crying. What had I led her into?

Angel was stand straight, but he wasn't handling the situation as well as the stable Alexis. His arm, clutching the glittering, silver sword, with the blue, blue stone set in between the golden wings that fanned out, trembled. His other useless arm, rendered dead by a nasty Draconian wound hung to his side, but his good arm viberated enough to make up for the two arms he had. Angel, Angel from Hell, The Guardian Angel. Strong Angel, the most powerful out of all of us. His arm, was it my fault? Why did I have to lead him through half of the Spiral?

John GoldenThorn, the boy as always being his cautious self. His body shook, slightly, but it was the look on his tanned face that made me choke up. Determination set his jaw, but fear swirled in his crimson eyes. Golden Boy, John Struck Gold, Smart Kid. The youngest out of all of us, two years younger then me, and yet he was a Master, his skills developing. Soon he would become a Grandmaster, and we'd all rejoice for the little boy. He was so young. He shouldn't be here. What had I done?

And me. Destiny DreamSong. Dreamy Destiny, Hey You, Pay Attention. I knew I was stiff, and that fear grasped my features, but I would do nothing about it. I was frozen. Petrified.

Have I led myself into a trap? Had we all gone through this to die?

Oh, my friends, my darling companions-the careful Alexis who made sure our potions were filled, Angel, the strong, the only grandmaster among us, John, our strategist. And me, Destiny, a little bit of everything. I was tentative, but not too tentative—I was strong, but I didn't possess the endless endurance Angel had—and I was smart, but not a genius. I was just another member to make things easier. All together, we were terrifying.

But yet, Malistaire was unfazed by us. His stance was protective, ready to attack, but his eyes were calm. _Confident. _My stomach plummeted.

All of us were determined, all of us were clever, all of us were strong. But did we have the power to defeat Malistaire?

I... I didn't know. I didn't know if we were going to win, if I would return back home and hug my mother and father again, if Angel would ever tell us his last name. All I knew was that we would fight Malistaire, to the very, very end.

* * *

><p>Ok, thanks for reading! Review please! Thanksss~~~~!<p>

~~!Citrine!


End file.
